The Memo
by pointlesspostits
Summary: A short Challenge fic I wrote in resonse to the 'Laugh out Loud' challenge on the HPFC forum. Ron bumps into Dumbledore while wandering through the castle one night...


**A/N - A one shot challenge fic I've written in resopnse to the 'Laugh out Loud' challenge on the HPFC forum, I had to write the funniest fanfic I could think of involving Ron and Dumbledore ^^**

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley trudged through the corridors of Hogwarts alone with his hands shoved deeply in his pockets. He sighed. His day had not been going well. Massive spiders in Defence Against the Dark Arts was probably the worst thing, but now Harry was being all annoyed because Lupin didn't let him face his Boggart and Hermione had wandered off to the library, as always. Ron felt alone and wanted <em>somebody<em> to talk to who wasn't his brother, sister, a bit miffed or a nerd.

But still he wandered, because the only person he could think of that wasn't any of those things was Neville and _no one_ wanted to talk to _him_.

He felt like eating but he had no idea how to get into the kitchens. He knew Fred and George did but he wasn't talking to _them _any time soon, they had qualities that were on the list therefore it was out of the question. So he wandered and wondered how one could enter the kitchens at half past seven on a Wednesday evening, passing a large painting of a fruit bowl as he did, which made his stomach rumble.

"Mr Weasley," Ron turned sharply, hastily straightening his tie and tucking in his shirt – he'd no doubt get detention if he was caught out of bounds at this time, _especially _if he was wearing his uniform incorrectly at the same time. He relaxed when he saw that the teacher that had spoken was Dumbledore. Everyone knew Dumbledore never gave _anyone_ detention... though sometimes Ron wished he'd dish some out to the Slytherins, after all, they deserved it.

"Professor?"

Dumbledore practically glided toward Ron, his long, bright – but pleasant – magenta robes swishing as he moved. He'd have looked a little scary, had it not been for the colour of his ridiculous attire.

"Mr Weasley, I have reason to believe that you are out of bounds after curfew, that is, the time we all have to go to either our Common Rooms or that dreaded place the geeks refer to as 'The Library'."

"What evidence do you have?" Ron narrowed his eyes and glared at the teacher, his hands on his hips.

"Well, I can see you... In the corridor... at half past seven on a Wednesday evening."

"You have no proof."

"Yes I do. You're right there."

"I don't see that in writing."

Dumbledore then produced a piece of parchment and a Quick Quotes Quill from his pocket and spoke aloud clearly: "Let it be known to all that Mr Ronald Weasley, of the Burrow, has been found wandering aimlessly through the _out of bounds_ corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the _extremely_ unruly time of seven thirty four on Wednesday the whatever today's date is of whatever month it is." The Quill scribbled all of this down as Dumbledore spoke. Ron merely gawped at him.

"Of course," Dumbledore continued, "Tomorrow I will also need to pop down to Hogsmeade for more socks, pick up my dry cleaning from a small Muggle town nearby (dressed in a full Muggle getup, obviously) and buy more socks... and some Liquorish Allsorts."

"Whu... what... are you writing a _memo_ or something?"

"No, I am simply setting a reminder for tomorrow, Mr Weasley." He then turned toward the Quill, which hovered above the parchment in the air next to them eagerly, "Now, I'd like to set you so that you fly out of my desk drawer at four fifteen exactly tomorrow _afternoon_ as a paper aeroplane and I want you to fly right into my face. Got that?"

The Quill fell to the floor but the parchment kept floating. It rolled itself up and did a sort of bow before whizzing back into Dumbledore's pocket.

"If you were writing a reminder for tomorrow then why'd you include me in it?" Ron was confused. Completely and utterly confuzzled to the very core of him. Dumbledore merely chuckled,

"Oh, Weasley, sometimes, when you reach a grand old age such as I have, you tend to forget if you dreamed things or lived them. I am writing that down, as it happens, so that I can remember that this is all a dream. I don't actually need to buy socks; I just wrote that because that's the type of thing I do when I sleep. I expect that you like to wander through out of bounds corridors, hungry, while not noticing you've already passed the entrance to the kitchens."

"What?"

"Oh! I've said too much!" A look of shock crossed Dumbledore's face and he glanced around nervously.

"What – What the bloody Hell are you talking about?" But before Ron could finish his exclamation Dumbledore had run off down the corridor like an Olympic sprinter.

Ron gaped.

"Bloody Hell..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - R&R ^^**


End file.
